Cece Jones: When She Isn't On Screen
by kaitp9
Summary: Crappy title and this will be a crappy summary. Anyways, Bella Thorne plays Cece Jones on Shake It Up, but besides that she has a boyfriend, an ex best friend, and one very complicated life. She's just like any teenager. Just read the story, you won't regret it. Rated T just in case further chapters


**A/N: Hey readers this is my first fan fiction in Shake it up. Feel free to read my other stories that I did on Victorious. Please read and review and be completely honest thanks guys. **

**-kaittxoxo1**

**BELLA'S P.O,V**

I woke up and got dressed for work and texted my amazing boyfriend Tristan and said bye to my brother Remy, he was with his girlfriend which oddly enough her name is also Bella they think they're going to get married one day. Yeah okay right, but I always thought how funny it was that one day her name might be Bella Thorne too, haha. Whoa sorry I'm getting off topic. Anyways I grabbed my bag and my mom took me to work. We stopped at Starbucks and got some breakfast and coffee.

So let me tell you about him. Well besides the obvious he's totally gorgeous and funny. He makes me smile all day long I wish I could just lay down with him all night and just talk and pig out on our favorite foods. Tristan makes me so comfortable and happy, but sometimes I want more you know a thrill.

Now we get to the totally complicated part. The only thing wrong with our relationship is Adam. I just think he is incredible and more my type. Adam is my costar he plays Deuce and he is just so funny and a bonus I'm with him all day long. That's also as bad thing too. The more I see him the more I want to r

**ADAM'S P.O.V **

Bella walked in looking totally gorgeous. Man the things we could do if she didn't have her stupid boyfriend. Meanwhile Caroline throws herself at me all day and hey I'm a 15 year old boy I'm not going to turn down a beautiful girl who wants me. Anyways I'm not looking for a relationship with her at all. Oh God she's walking over to me. "Hey Adam, did you get the blocking in the second scene", she asked with her beautiful smile. "Um, yeah here you go", I handed her my script because she forgot to write down something. "Thanks, what would I do without you", she winked and walked away. I could feel myself falling for her even more within minutes and I just tried to shake it off which is no use at all.

How will I ever get over this stupid crush? Or is it more than that?

**BEELA'S P.O.V**

Could I have come up with a dumber excuse to talk to him? Ugh I'm so dumb. Zendaya walked over and she always jokes about how she thinks I like Adam. Meanwhile she has a thing with Roshon. The only people not crushing on someone in the cast are Davis and Kenton. Lucky people, but Zendaya knows I am in love with Tristan, but she has no idea that I like Adam. The only person I ever got close to telling in Pia, well that situation is complicated. I don't want to believe that she used me, but I don't know. Truth is I am kind of jealous of Stella now. Stella is the one that's always with Pia now, that used to be me! Now it isn't and I don't know I think I want Pia as my bestie again.

We had dance rehearsal and I got out of them by saying I was having leg pains and they let me sit out. I'm sorry, but I can't dance with all this on my mind and on top of being dyslexic.

When I got to my dressing room Adam was a cross in the hallway in front of his room, I was going to abort and run away, but he looked up from his phone and yelled my name. "Crap", I said under my breathe and looked up. "Oh hey Adam…I uh…didn't see you there", I said and fake laughed it off. I was forced to walk toward him. "What's up", I asked and slid my hands into my front pockets. "Um I was just wondering if you would like to come with me to see Step Up Revolution tonight, if you know you aren't busy", he said and shyly smiled. "Um, yeah..I...Would um love to", I said and smiled he said he would text me the details.

Is this cheating? I looked at my phone and saw this and felt instantly guilty

My Babe: Hey gorgeous text me when you're done with work. Fro yo?

I smiled and confirmed out fro yo date. Well atheist I can say my teenage years weren't boring, but they were complicated.

**ADAM'S P.O.V **

Yes, I had made plans with Bella to go to the movies. I wonder if she'll bring Tristan. I should cancel things would get so weird if she brought him. I just want it to be me and her and no one else, especially he who shall not be named. Just as I started walking down the corridor Caroline showed up and smiled. She kissed my cheek. I hope she's not getting the idea that we might have a shot. I pushed her off me and she looked upset. "Don't you like me", she asked and her eyes looked like she was about to cry. "I don't know it's complicated, let's just take things slow", I said and she smiled. What was I going to say "No I'm desperately in love with a girl who has a boyfriend", no that would be really dumb of me wouldn't it? Anyway she walked off mad at me because I rejected her and she walked into Zendaya's dressing room where Bella was too, I was freaking out a little bit what if she had said something to them about us kind of liking each other. I would be so embarrassed.

**BELLA'S P.O.V **

I was in Zendaya's dressing room when Caroline came in and she said she needed to talk to us. We girls are pretty close on set, but Z and I are closer than I am with Caroline. Don't get me wrong I love her, but that's just how it's always been. "Go ahead", Zendaya said and smiled, she was really kind and generous willing to listen to anyone and help. "Well Adam and I..", after she said Adam I looked directly up from my phone where I was about to text Pia, I wanted to bury the hatchet, and said, "What were you and Adam ding", they looked at me a little confused and asked why I got so jumpy. "No reason I just think maybe he likes you", I said, I guess it was a good save well the best I could do under pressure. She said she doubted it and told us some crap about how she and him have been 'hooking up' while Zendaya, Roshon, and I were filming. I was shocked and immediately texted Adam, he told me to meet him in the storage room. "Um guys sorry I have to go", I said and ran out.

**ZENDAYA'S P.O.V**

I thought that it was super weird that Bella would just walk out of my dressing room like that. She usually isn't that jumpy, but when Caroline talked about her and Adam it made her a little sad. I think something's definitely going on with her and Adam. "Well that was weird", I stated and Caroline nodded in agreement. I am determined to get to the bottom of this. Meanwhile I got text from Roshon and smiled. Carline and well everyone else on set knew that we had a thing for each other, but it never really was official.

**BELLA'S P.O.V**

I cannot believe Adam right now he used to be with Caroline why wouldn't he tell me this…well he doesn't really need to because we aren't dating, but still as one of his best friends I should've known this information a long time ago, well whatever. I knocked on Adam's dressing room and asked him if we could talk. He said yes and closed the door behind him. "Is this about the movie", he asked and he looked a little bit sad, but I brushed it off and said "No of course not, but It is about us, or, sorry not us like we aren't dating, okay I'm just going to shut up now", I said and he laughed he still looked confused and nervous, but I continued anyway. "Okay so Caroline says you guys used to 'hook up' and I just don't know if its true or…", my voice trailed off and he smiled he assured me that everything was over with it was a couple of times, but nothing serious or anything I should worry about.

Just when I thought that it was all over he asked me why I cared so much and I didn't know why I did, but I finally just told him that I think I might have a thing for him and surprisingly he kissed me and I was excited and nervous, but then I got another feeling….guilt.

How am I going to tell Tristan? I'm a horrible girlfriend.

**ADAM'S P.O.V **

What just happened? I just told Bella that I like her and we kissed. Possibly the best kiss I have ever experienced. Well there is still one problem. Tristan, I don't even know why she likes him it's not like he has something I don't. Well actually he does, Bella.

**BELLA'S P.O.V **

I was getting ready to get frozen yogurt with my boyfriend Tristan. Not going to lie I am a little worried and nervous I don't know how he will re act to my confession about Adam and the whole kiss. No I don't break up with Tristan because he is a really good guy and I also want Adam. How can I be in love with two different people at once? Does this make me a slut?

I just think that if I really did love Tristan which I do, I shouldn't like Adam, but I do. I can't talk to Remy, my brother, about this him and Tristan are really good friends. Then he would tell him and this would blow up. I decided to text Pia..i didn't know what to say "Oh hey I know everyone thinks you used me for fame and you dumbed my brother and dated my ex Garret, but we should be friends" no that's totally awkward and weird so I'm just keeping it simple.

To: Pia Mia

Hey Pia, know this is random and kind of weird, but I know a lot happened between us, but I was just thinking maybe we should bury the hatchet and be friends again. Remember how fun it was when we would have sleepovers and then go to Krav in the morning's lol. Anyways pls txt me back. Thanks luv u always.

I hesitantly hit send and it was sent no turning back. I saw Tristan in front of the yogurt shop and kissed him. We held hands and got our yogurt. When we sat down I made a serious face. He knew when something was on my mind and he asked if I was okay and I had to come clean. "Okay listen, today Adam kissed me", I squinted when I saw his reaction he looked stoned and then I opened them and he looked relaxed like he didn't care. He got up and said: "Bella, I'm sorry I can't be with some one who I can't trust. We have to break up. Maybe you and garret should be together, you both have the untrustworthy trait in common", he walked away and I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to… text Adam.

And that's exactly what I was going to do. I smiled and texted Adam about the movies.

When I got home I heard a ring I assumed it was Adam or even Tristan, but it was Pia.

"Hey", she said and hearing her voice was amazing I missed her so much.

"Um hey, Pia, why did you call", I asked and I know it sounded rude, but I realized after I said it.

"No reason, I just agree I missed you so much", she said with a laugh and I could almost see her smile in my head.

"I know I missed you too, so much has happened and I have been following your career, you're really talented, but I already knew that", I said and she laughed we had an hour long Skype chat and while I got ready for the movies I caught her up to every detail that has happened. She also told me how she wants me and Stella to be friends so we can hang out. I thought it was a good idea and we hung up when the time came she told me to call right after the movie and not leave out a single detail, I promised and we laughed she did her signature duck face peace sign and hung up.

It was good to have Pia back in my life again.

Hopefully it would stay this way forever.

**ADAM'S P.O.V **

I couldn't wait for my date with Bella I was so excited. She told me earlier today that she and Tristan had broken up and no it wasn't because of me they hate been having problems lately and there isn't anything they can do to fix them. I was happy they broke up, but I kind of feel weird about all of it and I do feel like it was my fault that according to here bellarinas and bellarinos the most amazing couple ever broke up. Hopefully they see us as an amazing couple too maybe even better than Tristan and Bella. Anyways I texted Bella and we met up at The Grove. She told me I looked good before I could tell her she looked better.

We saw the movie and then went to dinner after. It wasn't a classy dinner though it was at in and Out Burger. We had a lot of laughs and it was fun. She also told me that she was friends with Pia Mia again which I don't think is a good idea. The date was perfect up until that very moment. She started getting upset and defensive and she didn't like that I was trashing Pia. She got up and went home her mom was about to pick her up anyway because she had a curfew.

I guess I'm not allowed to share my opinion with her ever again. No wonder Tristan was such a woos. He was whipped.

**BELLA'S P.O.V **

I don't understand why it's so hard for everyone to accept that Pia and I are best friends again. My mom, my brother, his girlfriend, Adam, and Zendaya were all against it. I definitely won't tell Pia about this. I guess I will lie and say the date was perfect…and it so was not.

The next morning I woke up and it was a Saturday so I got to sleep in. I woke up to a bunch of texts some from Pia; I forgot to text her and some from Adam. I was surprised and a little offended that Tristan didn't bother to even text or call me. I thought he would've done something by now. I guess I don't know him as well as I thought I did. Oh well maybe I have Adam I don't know though if he doesn't like my best friend, he obviously doesn't like me.

Anyways on top of all this I get comments on my instagram all the time with people calling me ugly or a slut. Which for the record I don't get yes, I'm a teenager I have boyfriends, so what?

I got a text from Pia saying to meet her and Stella at Krav so I got my mom to drive me there. We kick boxed for a while and then went to seven eleven and got a whole lot of candy and sweet things for tonight we decided we would have a sleepover at Stella's and then get our nails done tomorrow. I am starting to like Stella way better a friend then Zendaya, she supports my decisions not bashes them down and says I'm wrong. She also agrees with my friendship with Pia and that everyone deserves a second chance. I guess I have more in common with her than I do with Zendaya 'my ex boo'

The weekend of fun ended and now I'm back to work and school. Pia and Stella do online school as where I do set school, but I am not looking forward to being in a classroom with Zendaya and Adam. Zendaya and I got in a fight this weekend and things got messy she said she didn't want o be friends gain, typical dramatic Zendaya. Well we will see how school goes.

**ADAM'S P.O.V **

Before Bella could come onto set we talked about everything that has happened this weekend and got Kenton, Roshon, and Caroline up to speed. Yes Caroline was mad that I dated Bella and not her, but I promised I would make it up to her if you know what I mean. They all agreed with us and they also agreed that Pia and Stella are bad influences and would turn her into a slut and a backstabber **(A/N: Not my personal views I LOVE Stella and Pia, these are some things bellarinas and bellarinos have been saying about the two girls, they're just haters) **so we decided that we couldn't talk to Bella and give her the cold shoulder. When Bella walked into the set classroom you could cut the tension with a knife. She looked genuinely angry at us and she didn't say a word she just texted all day. I could tell it was to either Pia or Stella or even both, but why do I even care about her? But god she looks pretty cute today, she's wearing her Abercrombie jeans and combat boots with a tee shirt, she can make the simplest outfits look so gorgeous. Why do I care? Wait I don't I just have to distract myself. I grabbed Caroline and we just kissed. That distracted me, but for only about five minutes then I was back on Bella and this whole situation. God what am I supposed to do?

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys like the story; tell me if I should continue or if I shouldn't bother. Thanks and make sure to check out my other stories on Victorious and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me. Be as critical as you want and don't hold back. Thanks guys. **

**-kaittxoxo1**


End file.
